Imperdonable Engaño
by ali-chan6
Summary: UA... MxA ...Hiko y ken kieren la verdad.. y que le han hecho a misao por que se comporta asi?...hana recibe su merecido!......
1. Prologo Capitulo 1

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial aoshito en un pantalón de cuero y sin camisa ¬ ) T.T

"IMPERDONABLE ENGAÑO"

La historia se desarrolla en un mundo medieval, lleno de castillos y de sociedades muy separadas con clases nobles, campesinas y barbaricas.

PROLOGO

Aoshi Shinomori, rey de Liandra siendo muy chico asumió la corona de su reino después de la trágica muerte de sus padres a manos de un traidor. En una edad muy joven conoció a Misao Makimachi, hija menor de Seijuro Makimachi rey de Voither, con la cual formo una sólida amistad y al poco tiempo de conocerse le declaro el profundo amor que sentía por ella, y siendo ambos aun muy jóvenes (el de 20 años y ella solo 17 años) se comprometieron y se casaron al año siguiente.

En un principio les costo mucho trabajo levantar su reino debido al caos que había causado la muerte prematura de los antiguos reyes, ya que mucha gente por temor a ser atacados por otros reinos debido a la inexperiencia y juventud de su nuevo gobernante salieron de la ciudad en busca de un lugar mas seguro.

Pero gracias al intelecto de Aoshi aun siendo muy joven y con un gran apoyo por parte de su recién suegro, Aoshi logro superar todos los obstáculos de una manera sobresaliente.

Ahora después de 4 años de matrimonio y con un pequeño hijo y heredero de casi 3 años eran una pareja soberana muy estable ya que se compensaban mutuamente y juntos superaban las dificultades, pero no estaban preparados para los hechos que los azotarían.

Xxxxxxxx Capitulo 1 xxxxxxxX

Misao caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Aoshi, acababa de dejar al pequeño Hiro en su habitación para que tomara su siesta, y como no tenia realmente nada para hacer decidió darle una visita a su querido esposo, ella sabia que el se alegraría de verla siempre le insistía que pasara mas tiempo con el.

Cuando se iba acercando a la oficina oyó mucho ruido dentro de ella y por un momento pensó que talvez alguien atacaba a su Aoshi por lo que se apresuro para llegar y ver si podía ayudarlo, después de todo su padre la había entrenado y ella sabia luchar.

Pero al llegar se dio cuenta que lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación era lo que menos se imaginaba, su Aoshi abrazaba a otra mujer mientras sonreía y le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado. Misao por un momento no supe que hacer, pero recordó lo mucho que la quería su Aoshi y se dijo a ella misma que no podía dudar de el y de su amor por ella por que no pasaba un solo día sin que se lo demostrara de una y mil formas. Por lo que prefirió saber que ocurría antes de llegar a conclusiones infundadas.

buenas tardes Aoshi, no sabia que tenia visita- dijo Misao con calma y sin demostrar la ansiedad que por un momento sintió

ah! Misao amor entra, déjame presentarte a Hana-chan-dijo Aoshi sin darse cuenta de la mueca que hizo Misao al oírlo referirse tan familiarmente de la mujer que hace momentos abrazaba

Hana-chan te quiero presentar a Misao mi esposa y madre de mi hijo y la mujer que mas amo- dijo Aoshi

Un gusto señora Misao, yo soy Hana Motomi- dijo la mentada Hana-chan con un tono extraño al decir la palabra señora, que a Misao no le dio buena espina

Igualmente señora Motomi, y si no es molestia me podría decir de donde conoce a mi marido, por que pude observar que parecen amigos cercanos- dijo Misao simulando con una sonrisa amable, pero por dentro la picaba el gusano de los celos.

Cierto, no te he dicho quien es ella en realidad, pues mira cuando yo era un niño conocí a Hana-chan aquí en el palacio ya que su padre era consejero de mi padre, y por ser hijo del rey tu sabes que son pocos los amigos que se pueden tener, así que como ella también vivía en el castillo y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos pues no hicimos grandes amigos, de hecho ella es mi mejor amiga, pero un poco antes de que te conociera a ti y de la muerte de mis padres, ella y su familia se fueron del reino- dijo Aoshi sonriendo mientras veía a su "gran amiga"

oh… pues si es así tenemos que festejarlo- dijo Misao aunque dentro de ella había algo que le decía que tenia que tener cuidado de esta mujer, por que la mirada que tenia en sus ojos no era la de felicidad por volver a encontrar a un amigo tan bueno como decía Aoshi que eran.

si es cierto no todos los días encuentras de nuevo a tu mejor amiga- dijo Aoshi no enterado de la tensión entre las mujeres

Ya en la noche y en la intimidad de su cuarto Misao se aventuro a hablar con Aoshi de lo que le venia molestando desde conocer a la supuesta amiga de su marido

Aoshi quiero desiste algo..-dijo ella mientras se cepillaba su largo y hermoso cabello frente al gran espejo de su recamara

dime mi reina que es lo que desea decirme – dijo un Aoshi feliz sentado en su gran cama

mmm… no te molestes pero la señora Motomi no me da buena espina.. no se como decírtelo pero su actitud no me convence, siento como si estuviera fingiendo todo y ocultara su verdadera personalidad- dijo ella dudosa

tu crees, pues a mi me pareció la misma Hana-chan que conocí cuando niño, talvez necesitas conocerla mas en verdad es una excelente persona es muy alegre, muy inteligente y sabe ser una gran amiga solo necesitas darle una oportunidad- dijo Aoshi como si no le diera importancia a la incomodidad de su esposa sabiendo que solo necesitaba conocer mejor a Hana-chan

pues tal vez si no pasaras tanto tiempo halagando las buenas cualidades de tu "Hana-chan" te daría cuenta de lo que te hablo- dijo Misao enfadada de la actitud de su marido con respecto a su 'gran amiga'

aah! ya se lo que te pasa…..-dijo Aoshi con tono de sabiduría

así y que es?- dijo Misao cabreada

estas celosa…. Pero eres una tontita tu sabes que a la única persona que amo en esta vida es a ti y por su puesto también al pequeño Hiro, ustedes dos son mi vida- dijo Aoshi mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Misao para abrazarla

pues no se pero aun no me convence tu amiga- dijo Misao aun resentida por el comportamiento de su marido hacia su amiga

vamos solo dale tiempo y veraz que cambias de parecer- dijo mientras la besaba y la dirigía a su cama.

xx en otra habitación de palacio xx

'maldita vieja... me va a complicar mis planes y mas por que parece que el estupido de Aoshi esta muy enamorada de ella, y también esta el mocoso aunque a el me lo puedo ganar mas fácilmente, ahora tengo que pensar en un plan para deshacerme de la maldita Misao y así cumplir con mi venganza y quedarme con todo el reino'- pensaba Hana mientras tenia una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno esto es la pequeña introducción de lo que sera una nueva historia mia.

Para que tengan una mejor idea este es un mundo parecido en el que se desarrolla la historia de el rey Arturo o algo asi n.n

Se que la manera de hablar de los personajes no corresponde a la de la epoca en la que se desarrolla la historia, pero como no estoy segura como se hablaba en esa epoca lo voy a dejar asi ok.

Y aunque la actitud de misao parece la común no lo sera, ya que veremos una nueva misao …. Pero eso lo descubrirán conforme avance la historia

Tambien un especial saludo y reconocimiento a mi gran amiga al-chan que fue la que bautizo este fic ya que tenia problemas para nombrarlo, te lo dedico especialmente a ti amiga!

Espero que les guste mi nueva idea y me dejen reviews con su opinio al respecto

Cuídense mucho!

Ja ne!


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial aoshito en un pantalón de cuero y sin camisa ¬ ) T.T

"IMPERDONABLE ENGAÑO"

Capitulo 2

por ali.chan (yo)

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de "Hana-chan" y Misao estaba muy molesta con Aoshi ya que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba con ella bromeando y recordando cosas del pasado o contando cosas del presente. Para Misao no era grato el ver a su esposo pasar más tiempo con una vieja conocida que con ella o su propio hijo.

Pero para distraerse decidió que mejor se concentraría en su hijo y en los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Aoshi que estaba muy aproximo, pero para poder lograrlo sin que el se diera cuenta necesitaba de la ayuda de todos los sirvientes y que ellos guardaran silencio ya que era una sorpresa. Su mano derecha no era otro que el buen Sanosuke Sagara, el era el capitán de la guardia real, pero también era un buen amigo de Misao con el creció y cuando ella se caso y vino a vivir a Liandra el la acompaño para cuidarla y Aoshi decidió que lo mejor era que se integrara a la guardia.

Tenia viéndolo a escondidas un par de días, para que Aoshi no sospechara, ella le daba instrucciones de que se necesitaba hacer o traer para la gran fiesta y el se encargaba del resto, la verdad es que era un alivio el contar con su ayuda ya que esconder cosas a Aoshi era mas difícil que cualquier otra cosa, pero como estaba tan ocupado con su 'amiga' no le quedaba tiempo para nada mas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana por otra parte estaba muy feliz por como se iban dando las cosas, en estos momentos tenia a Aoshi comiendo de su mano, el le creía todo y no dudaba en lo mas mínimo de ella. El muy tonto creía que ella era tan inocente y confiable, lo malo es que la mayor parte del tiempo el de contaba cosas que hacían que le dieran ganas de vomitar como lo mucho que quería a su esposita o a su hijo e historias de sus aventuras, pero por el momento tenia que aguantarlo ya solo faltaba encontrar algo para poder deshacerse de su principal estorbo para sus planes, Misao.

Ya en la noche decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín para trazar su plan. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver salir a la reina Misao como si tratara por todos los medios de que no la vieran, Hana decidió que parecía sospechosa y que mejor que seguirla para ver que descubría y si lo podía usar en su contra.

Después de un rato de seguirla sin que misao se diera cuenta la vio llegar a un claro, en el que se encontraba un hombre muy guapo al parecer esperándola, parecía que la linda esposa no era fiel a su marido, dentro de ella se revolcaba de la risa no pudo haber descubierto algo mejor para usar en contra de misao.

Si Aoshi sabía que ella le era infiel la mandaría a la horca junto con su amante. Así lo decía la ley.

Después de verlos un momento se dio cuenta que no parecía nada sexual su relación, mas bien daba la impresión de que eran buenos amigos y que tramaban una travesura, por lo que dudo de su nuevo plan.

Xxxx

Varios días Hana estuvo siguiendo a Misao y todas las noches a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar se encontraba con el sujeto que resulto ser el capitán de la guardia de Aoshi y por lo que había investigado no era más que un buen amigo de ambos reyes.

De hecho en todas las reuniones lo único que hacían era hablar, si acaso una que otra risa o algún golpe por parte de Misao por algún mal comentario.

Pero el que no hicieran nada malo no quería decir que no pareciera malo, solo debía decírselo de manera correcta a Aoshi para que el creyera que Misao lo engañaba con su capitán, pero eso era demasiado fácil para ella.

Mañana empezaría la función.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx al día siguiente xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi estaba incomodo, hana-chan lo había estado evitando todo el día y cada que se la encontraba ella parecía muy nerviosa era como si le ocultara algo. Y para colmo de males Misao tenia días muy sospechosa, el sabia que aun estaba algo resentida por la aparición de Hana pero que podía hacer el si Hana había sido una buena amiga de su solitaria infancia no podía simplemente correrla; pero lo mas raro del comportamiento de Misao es que también parecía sospechosa, un par de días antes la vio en el jardín platicando con Sano, el sabia bien que ellos habían sido los mejores amigos de niños, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de celos de verlos tan juntos ya que alguna vez misao le dijo que cuando era pequeña creyó que estaba enamorada de Sano pero que se dio cuenta que mas bien lo quería como hermano, además el sabia que ella solo lo amaba a el y además no se podía enojar con ella por pasar tiempo con su amigo después de todo el mismo había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Hana.

Decidió que lo mejor era buscar algo que hacer para no estar pensando en tanta tontería, así que se levanto de su asiento y fue en busca que su hijo, tenia días que no jugaba o hablaba con el.

Xxxxx horas mas adelante xxxxX

Vaya que estaba agotado, su hijo si que tenía energía en eso se parecía mucho a su madre a la que por cierto no había visto en todo el día.

Cuando iba entrando a su estudio se dio cuenta de que hana estaba sentada frente a su escritorio y que parecía nerviosa, así que decidió enfrentarla para saber que le pasaba.

Hana-chan que te sucede todo el día me has evitado y pareces alterada, dime si te puedo ayudar?- dijo aoshi mostrando preocupación por su amiga.

Ao-chan… yo… es que no se si contarte? No es mi lugar pero tu eres mi amigo y yo… no se mas…. No me creerás-dijo ella actuando perfectamente

dime que sucede, me estas empezando a preocupar-dijo aoshi alterado por el comportamiento de su amiga normalmente reservada y controlada

mira es justo que lo sepas, tu sabes que nunca le he caído bien a tu esposa y no lo niegues ambos lo sabemos y no la culpo yo también estaría celosa si mi marido pasa mucho tiempo con otra mujer- dijo ella simulando estar apenada

si lo siento, Misao normalmente no es así no se por que no te acepta, pero eso que tiene que ver con tu comportamiento, acaso te dijo algo ella? - dijo Aoshi

no, no ella no me ha dicho nada, pero es que yo he descubierto algo y no se talvez son suposiciones mías o ya veo cosas, tal vez ella lo hace por celos o que se yo – dijo Hana prácticamente balbuceando aunque todo era parte del engaño

Hana- chan contrólate estas desvariando – dijo aoshi tratando de tranquilizarla

a si es cierto, mira yo no quería decírtelo pero ya no lo puedo callar mas es muy injusto para ti, pero la verdad es que vi a Misao-san con el capitán de tu guardia – dijo ella bajando la cara simulando pesar, cuando en realidad era por que ya no aguantaba la risa

era eso, no te preocupes hana-chan Sanosuke y Misao son muy amigos desde niños- dijo aoshi

pues mira, a mi no me parece que la suya sea una amistad normal, he visto a misao salir todas las noches para encontrarlo en una parte alejada del bosque están ahí por un buen rato y sus actitudes no me parecen las de 2 amigos si no algo mas- dijo Hana que por dentro estaba bailando de felicidad de ver la cara de aoshi

que dices? Eso no puede ser, a que hora dices que los has visto? – dijo Aoshi que empezaba a sentir un nudo en el estomago

ella siempre sale después de las 10 de la noche y no regresa hasta pasadas las 11 o mas- dijo Hana al ver todos los sentimientos pasar por los ojos de aoshi, parecía que le afectaba mucho esta información y eso era lo que mas le convenía, para que tantos sentimientos lo confundieran y no se diera cuenta de la realidad, necesitaba que llegara a un punto en que los celos y el rencor no le dejaran ver lo que en verdad era.

como puede hacer eso, se supone que es el tiempo que pasa con Hiro-chan antes de que el se duerma, o por lo menos eso es lo que me a dicho la muy mentirosa- dijo aoshi empezando a enfurecerse.

mira aoshi yo no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa, pero no se me hace justo lo que ella esta haciendo- dijo hana

no te preocupes esto no es tu culpa yo te agradezco tu sinceridad, pero te voy a pedir que esta noche me lleves al lugar en que se reúnen y si es verdad tomare cartas en el asunto – dijo aoshi frió como el hielo para disimular todos los sentimientos que se le revolvían por dentro

ahora te pido por favor que me dejes solo, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, pero pasa por mi para ir a su encuentro, a y por favor no lo comentes con nadie- dijo Aoshi mientras la despedía de su oficina

si no te preocupes – dijo Hana mientras salía apresuradamente, pero en cuanto cerro la puerta y estuvo lo suficiente alejada soltó la carcajada que estuvo conteniendo, no cabía en felicidad todo marchaba a la perfección

Xxxx en la oficina de Aoshi xxxxx

Aoshi se encontraba con la cabeza entre las manos recargado en su escritorio, no podría nunca describir todos los sentimientos que sentía o que había sentido en estos momentos.

Dentro de él sabia que Misao lo amaba con toda su existencia, pero el gusano de los celos era demasiado poderoso, ahora todas las dudas que creía haber superado salían a flote.

Pero todavía tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos para estar seguro de que Misao en verdad lo engañaba.

Aoshi se puso de pie ya era hora de que Hana-chan pasar por el para poder obtener su ansiada respuesta. Salio lentamente de la oficina y vio que Hana se dirigía así él.

Aoshi, estas bien?... por que si quieres no vamos..-dijo Hana con simulando estar preocupada por Aoshi, pero dentro estaba segura que su plan funcionaria a la perfección

Si…vamos – dijo Aoshi frió ya que no quería demostrar nada en ese momento

Cuando salieron al jardín pudo distinguir una silueta que caminaba por el bosque pero solo podía distinguir la capa que la cubría, pero de inmediato supo que se trataba de Misao y empezó a sentir una gran furia por dentro, pero aun tenia que confirmar que realmente se veía con Sanosuke.

Sigilosamente la siguieron hasta llegar a un pequeño claro algo retirado del castillo, y ahí Aoshi pudo ver a su Misao charlando felizmente con el maldito de Sanosuke Sagara, sentía como le hervía la sangre de verla tan feliz con ese desgraciado creyendo que él su marido estaba idiotamente creyendo que estaba compartiendo tiempo con su hijo, los muy malditos creían que le iban a ver la cara de estupido pero estaba muy equivocados el era el rey y por mucho que hubiera amado a Misao o que creyera que Sanosuke era amigo de ella no les iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya. De repente Misao abrazo muy efusivamente a Sanosuke y Aoshi vio rojo, pero su instinto de guerrero le dijo que no era el momento de atacar, así que se dio la media vuelta y discretamente le dijo a Hana que lo siguiera en silencio.

Hana estaba confundida no entendía el por que Aoshi huía, ella creyó que todo estaba perfecto cuando vio el rostro de Aoshi supo de inmediato que el no había prestado atención como para darse cuenta de que mas parecían niños tramando una travesura que un par de amantes como ella había hecho creer a Aoshi, pero ahora se encontraba siguiéndolo de nuevo al castillo y parecía que tendría que buscar otra forma de deshacerse la estupida reinita.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la oficina de Aoshi..

Aoshi yo… creo que – dijo nerviosa Hana tratando de buscar una manera de que Aoshi no se diera cuenta de que ella había planeado esto

no, no hace falta que digas nada Hana-chan, yo.. Realmente te agradezco que me hayas hecho saber que me estaban viendo la cara 2 personas que yo apreciaba mucho y aunque me duela es mejor saber que ellos son los peores traidores que pueda haber y todo en MI reino..- Aoshi estaba totalmente furioso y Hana feliz al darse cuenta que si había funcionado su plan

pero que vas a hacer, por que no lo detuviste en el campo- dijo ella con cara de inocencia (totalmente fingida)

esta noche no voy a hacer nada, los dejare que duerman tranquilos, pero mañana sabrán que no pueden engañar al Rey Aoshi Shinomori y salirse con la suya, sabrán quien soy yo. Por lo que te pido que esto no salga de aquí hasta que tome cartas en el asunto- dijo Aoshi con un tono tan frió que hasta Hana sintió un temblor recorrerle la espalda y noto el brillo mordaz en sus ojos.

si, por supuesto Ao-chan te lo prometo- dijo Hana mientras lo tomaba de las manos

ahora retirate a descansar por que mañana será un día agitado- dijo Aoshi soltándose de Hana y poniendo una risa malvada.

de acuerdo Ao-chan hasta mañana- dijo ella mientras salía apresuradamente de la oficina, tenia ganas de bailar de la felicidad todo iba viento en popa.

Xxxxx

Aoshi decidió que no dormiría con Misao por que sabía que no podría resistirlo y todos sus planes para mañana se arruinarían. Así que paso toda la noche planeando su venganza del día siguiente.

Xxxxx En los aposentos reales xxxxX

Misao estaba preocupada por que ya era tarde y Aoshi aun no venia a dormir, ella trataba de no pensar en cosas malas, ella estaba segura que Aoshi nunca la engañaría, pero este día había estado tan raro, nunca apareció para comer ni la había ido a visitar como de costumbre, por lo que ella, sus celos y su imaginación le pasaban una mala jugada creyendo que talvez Aoshi si tenia algo que ver con la maldita "Hana-chan", por lo que en su encuentro con Sano después de un rato de seguir con los planes para la fiesta Sano noto que estaba rara y le pregunto el por que así que ella le contó todas sus dudas y Sano no dudo en decirle que eso era imposible ya que además de ser mucho mas bella de la mentada Hana, ella era mas inteligente y por sobretodo Aoshi la amaba profundamente y no seria tan estupido como para fijarse en otra que no valía la pena, y eso la ayudo mucho y se lo agradeció a Sano con un fuerte abrazo. Pero ahora que estaba ella sola a altas hora de la noche sus dudas volvían, así tomo aire y decidió que no era bueno que dudara del hombre que amaba y que la amaba, lo mas seguro es que tenia mucho trabajo o algo por el estilo y en cualquier momento llegaría a dormir y le diría que estuvo muy ocupado toda la tarde, si eso debía de ser. Lo mejor era que se acomodara para dormir y esperar a que llegara.

Misao se quedo dormida esperando a que llegara su Aoshi, no teniendo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le esperaba al día siguiente

Xxx siguiente día xxX

Misao abrió los ojos muy temprano y al buscar a su esposo junto a ella se dio cuenta de que en toda la noche no había aparecido, eso no era común algo muy importante tuvo que haber pasado como para que no o hubiera visto todo el día anterior y no durmiera con ella.

Dispuesta a descubrir que era lo que sucedía se levanto y se preparo para el día que empezaba.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo se detuvo para preguntarle a una mucama que si había visto al Rey Aoshi, la chica de no más de 16 años le dijo que la última vez que lo había visto fue el día anterior en compañía de la Srita. Hana. Ahora si que estaba molesta con Aoshi ya que no había tenido ni un poco de tiempo para pasar con ella pero eso no le impedía ver a la desgraciada Hana, siguió su camino en busca de su hombre, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar a Aoshi se cruzo con sano en un pasillo bastante solitario, de hecho esta mañana había un mínimo de movimiento en el castillo pero eso no era de su preocupación en el momento.

Sano, no has visto a Aoshi?- dijo ella

la verdad es que no, de hecho no lo he visto desde ayer, y quiero hablar con el por unos asuntos de seguridad- dijo Sano algo pensativo

pero por que lo buscas, no es algo temprano como para que se haya perdido tu amorcito?.. jajaja- dijo Sano volviendo a su habitual comportamiento

No estoy de humor como para soportar tus bromas-dijo Misao con cara de pocos amigos

que acaso están enojados? – dijo Sano sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amiga normalmente alegre

Sano ya no se que pensar, ayer en todo el día no lo vi y esta noche no aprecio en nuestro cuarto, no se donde durmió, pareciera que me esta evitando, es mas me dijeron que ayer lo vieron solo acompañado de la estupida esa- dijo Misao muy cabreada

Sano la tomo por lo hombros para que lo viera a los ojos

Mi-chan, creo que ya hablamos de esto, no puedes seguir teniendo dudas de Aoshi, yo se que el nunca haría algo para dañarte te ama demasiado, yo lo se el es mi mejor amigo a parte de Kenshin- dijo Sano tranquilamente para que ella se calmara y no perdiera su foco por lo celos.

Pero repentinamente se vieron rodeados por soldados del castillo

Que sucede por que están aquí?- dijo Sano en voz alta y preocupado por el semblante serio que todos tenían, algún hasta parecían culpable y trataban de desviar la mirada. El los conocía bien a todos ya que eran amigos

le pregunte que pasa? Acaso no me oyen?- dijo Sano mas cabreado por que lo ignoraban

Repentinamente se acercaron a Misao y a él y los tomaron por la espalda, como si fueran prisioneros, y eso confundió más a Sano, pensó que talvez eran desertores que se querían apoderar del castillo y por eso faltaba Aoshi

Sueltenos malditos, se los ordeno o se van a tener que atener a las consecuencias!-dijo sano tratando se soltarse pero eran muchos para ellos

les exijo que me suéltenme, que les sucede, no voy a permitir que me traten así!- dijo Misao retorciéndose y muy alterada por el trato que le estaban dando

Misao, Misao … creo que no estas en posición de exigir, además estos soldados solo cumplen ordenes- dijo un Aoshi totalmente frió al acercarse al lugar donde estaban Misao y Sano

Aoshi que demonios sucede, ayer te desapareces y ahora no haces nada para que me suelten estos malditos- dijo Misao incrédula al ver el comportamiento de Aoshi, pero se negaba a creer que esto sucedía de verdad

Tu maldita no tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones de nada, tienes suerte de que aun estés viva- dijo Aoshi con mucho resentimiento por ver que tenían el descaro de encontrarse a plena luz del día y en su hogar, pero en el exterior se mostraba totalmente frió e insensible.

Que?... pero de que hablas!...tu eres el que esta detrás de esto?...-dijo Misao en choque y dejando de moverse, no podía creerlo. De repente vio que detrás de Aoshi estaba Hana con una sonrisa muy amplia y con maldad en los ojos

parece que hoy despertaste muy perceptiva, pues así es yo les ordene que los aprendieran y ahora van a encerrarlos en el calabozo hasta que decida que hacer con ustedes, llévenselos!-dijo Aoshi perdiendo la paciencia, pero no quería demostrarle a Misao cuanto daño le había hecho su traición, no le daría ese privilegio

QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE AOSHI!- grito un sano totalmente cabreado y despertando del estupor en el que había estado por la sorpresa

TU MALDITO DESGRACIADO ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA HABLAR CONMIGO, ASI QUE NO ME HAGAS QUE TE MATE EN ESTE MOMENTO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, O ACASO CREISTE QUE NUNCA LO DESCUBRIRIA!- dijo Aoshi perdiendo la calma, pero Hana lo tomo del brazo para calmarlo y le susurro que era mejor que dejara que se los llevaran al calabozo.

Hana lo que quería en este momento es que los alejaran de la vista de Aoshi por que alguno de ellos podía echar a perder todo el teatrito diciendo alguna verdad, lo mejor en estos momentos era mantenerlos separados y aun creyendo que el otro los había traicionado

tienes razón Hana-chan, llévenselos!-dijo Aoshi dando la orden a los soldados

AOSHI!...Aoshi!... maldito es todo por esa zorra verdad!...yo lo sabia… lo sabia…suéltenme!...-Misao trataba por todos los medios que la soltaran, pero debido al Kimono que llevaba no podía hacer mucho

Cállate no permitiré que le hables así a Hana!... que esperan desaparézcanla de mi vista, no la quiero oír mas- dijo Aoshi mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir con su camino y tras el una Hana sonriente. Aun podía oír los gritos de sano y Misao que lo llamaban un traidor y Hana la insultaban nombres que eran totalmente ofensivos.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar que iba hacer con ellos, lo normal seria que les cortaran la cabeza, pero aun no lo decidía, en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir para tratar de olvidarlo todo por un momento

TBC…………..

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno aki esta el 2do capitulo de esta historia, la verdad es que esperaba subir tambien un capitulo de Honor y destino, pero a ese capitulo todavía le faltan la mitad, asi que mejor subo este por el momento.

Se que la mayoria piensa en est momento que Aoshi es muy totno por no darse cuenta de la verdad, pero cuando uno tiene dudas no hace falta mucho para saltar a conclusiones precipitadas y si se trata de la persona que amas eso duele mucho, solo ponganse en el lugar de aoshito, sus dudas, las situaciones y la ponsoñosa voz que le susurra en el oido cosas que no son verdaderas (osea hana) son mas que suficientes para que su enogo, celos y demas sentimientos del momento no lo dejen ver mas alla de lo que su mente cree que es verdad….

Y pos aquí empieza el verdadero trama de este fic y veremos como todas las circunstancias haran ke misao deje de ser la persona ke todos conocen para convertirse en mi creación muajajaja….ejem jejejeje n.n' …….

Bueno pasemos a los reviews…..

misao shinomori-12 : hola… muchas gracias por tu review fue el primero que me llego… bueno espero que este capitulo mantenga tu interes en la historia y me dejes saber que opinas okas bye

Al-chan : Amigaaa! .. pos mira aki esta un capitulo nuevo de tu fic ahijado ….. jajaja…. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo… la verdad es que estaba esperando que te conectara para que lo leyeras y me dieras tu opinión, pero no te encontre TT …. De hecho hace mucho que no charlamos… se que debe de ser por la mudanza ya me habias dicho que no ibas a poder tener internet por un tiempo… bueno espero pronto tener noticias de ti ok .. muchos besos y abrazos ..cuidate mucho! Ja ne

liz350: hola pues ke bueno ke te haya gustado la introducción solo espero que te siga gustando el fic hasta el final n.n

gabyhyatt: jajaj… si ya se pareciera que Aoshi se pasa de bueno…pero pues el cree que la zorra es su amiga y un amigo no traiciona… pero no te preocupes se vaa dar cuenta de su error rapido y la hana pagara

mao: gracias por tu review, siempre es grato saber que hai gente a la ke le gusta tu trabajo, espero que este capitulo te guste tambien y ke me dejes tu opinión okas thanks!

bizcochia U-u: jejeje tenemos la misma opinión de la zorra, pero no te preocupes ella no es realmente la mala del fic de hecho es temporal pero pagara sus crímenes rapido, ya sabras a kien realmente ai ke odiar jejeje, dejame tu opinión del capitulo graciasss!

Bueno esos son todos…… tambien les doy las gracias a los que leen esto pero no les keda tiempo o ganas de dejar un review… (yo se lo que es eso jajaja)

A todos muchos besos y abrazos

Se cuidadan!

Ja ne! n.n


	3. Capitulo 3

Ya se que soy muy lenta en actualizar pero la vida va mas rápido de lo que quisiera y la mayoría de las veces no tengo tiempo para nada…. Pero no crean que me morí o que ya no voy a seguí escribiendo….. Simplemente soy lenta como oruga.. jejeje

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial aoshito en un pantalón de cuero y sin camisa ¬ ) T.T

"IMPERDONABLE ENGAÑO"

Capitulo 3

por alichan (yo)

x POV (punto de vista) Misao x

Estaba segura de que llevaban mas de 1 día encerrados en el pútrido calabozo, pero los habían colocado en diferentes celdas una en cada extremo del calabozo, por lo que no sabia como estaba Sano, ella por su parte toda la noche había llorado, sentía su corazón quebrado, aun le era imposible creer que el hombre que había jurado amarla mas que a su propia vida era la persona que la había traicionado de tal manera, nadie creería que el hombre que días antes la quería cubrir con los mejores vestidos y joyas ahora la mantenía cautiva en los calabozos de su castillo. Y sumado que no sabia como se encontraba su pequeño hijo que nada tenia que ver en los problemas de sus padres, aquí estaba ella sin saber si su hijo había comido, dormido o estaba bien ella solo quería verlo o saber que estaba bien pero por más que había gritado nadie había acudido.

Aun no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría en ese lugar horripilante ni siquiera les habían dado de comer y la única agua que había era una pequeña gotera que se filtraba del techo. Tal vez Aoshi simplemente dejaría que se pudrieran en el calabozo para que nadie supiera de su traición hacia su esposa. Pero aun tenia la duda de que tenia que ver Sanosuke en todo esto, tal vez lo había también encarcelado para que no la ayudara, sabiendo que era su mejor amigo, o tal vez para que no pidiera ayuda a su padre y hermano. En ese momento se sentía tan deprimida y tenía tantas dudas que la estaban volviendo loca.

Xxxx en los calabozos xxxX

Misao se encontraba sentada en un rincón totalmente destrozada y con la cara manchada de todas las lágrimas que había derramado que no se dio cuenta del sonido de pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella

-Ay la pobre reinita esta sufriendo, que lastima tan hermosa y en el estado en el que esta- se oyó la voz ponzoñosa del otro lado de la pesada puerta de metal, lo que provoco que misao se enderezara inmediatamente y se acercara, a pesar de estar tan débil, para ver quien la visitaba por primera vez.

-quien es!...aoshi!...por favor quiero que hablemos!...-dijo Misao mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro, parecía imposible que después de tantas lagrimas derramadas aun quedaran mas en su cuerpo

-siento decepcionarte, pero mi aoshi no esta dispuesto a verte…. Jajajaja ….. de hecho aun no puede decidir que hacer contigo, pero pienso que lo mas probable es que te mande a la horca jajajajaja..-se oyó la voz y la risa molesta de Hana.

Al oír su voz y lo que dijo Misao no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel

- a que te refieres con tu aoshi?.. que haces aquí?... quiero hablar con Aoshi.. lo exijo!...no me pueden tratar así!... – dijo Misao golpeando la puerta como muchas veces antes lo había hecho, pero por primera vez con alguien que la oyera

-que patética eres, no me digas que no te diste cuenta de todo?- dijo Hana con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-no se de que estas hablando, explícate!- dijo Misao cabreada sabia que nada que esta víbora le dijera seria bueno, pero que tener una mayor idea de que pasaba

-jajajaja…. Eres más estupida de lo que menciono aoshi …. Jajaja….- dijo Hana

-que?- pregunto misao sorprendida de que aoshi pudiera decir algo así, pero viendo donde estaba por ordenes de el ya no parecía imposible

-simple mi querida ex-reinita, aoshi se dio cuenta de lo poco que vales y que es a mi a la que a amado todo este tiempo, pero cuando me fui busco alguien mas para remplazar mi lugar y al parecer esa fuiste tu. Pero ahora que estoy de regreso se dio cuenta de que nunca nadie podrá sustituirme y como yo tengo los mismo sentimiento hacia el decidimos deshacernos de lo que nos estorbaba para ser felices y como puede ver ya se esta encargando de nuestro problema- dijo Hana con una sonrisa burlona mientras tocaba la puerta de metal

-no es verdad, es mentira! MENTIRAA!... aoshi nunca haría algo así… no, no ,no …. Me rehúso a creer…… - gritaba Misao con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro y derrumbándose en el suelo mohoso de su celda

- jajajaja… me causa tanta gracia ver que sea tan inocente… dime tu sino por que estas aquí… que no seria una forma un poco rara de demostrar cuanto te ama…. Jajajaja –dijo Hana pensando que todo salía mejor de lo que había esperado

-pero si es como tu dices que tiene que ver Sano en todo esto?... NADA!... por eso se que mientes!- dijo misao volviendo a sus pies

-simple, aoshi sabia que sano nunca dejaría que te encarcelaran, por que según lo que me dijo el es tu amigo desde la niñez, y es obvio que no queremos que nadie interfiera de nuevo en nuestro amor y vida- dijo Hana tal y como lo había planeado, de hecho eso había sido lo que le demoro en venir a visitarla, por que tenia que cubrir la parte del tipo que según aoshi era amante de Misao. Y por su rostro estaba segura que se había tragado todo, al parecer era tan estupida como aoshi al creer todo lo que ella decía

-y mi hijo!... que va a hacer con Hiro!... dime!...juro que si le tocan un pelo lo mato a los 2!- dijo Misao preocupada por el bienestar de su pequeño hijo del cual no sabia nada

- a el mocoso…. Aoshi decidió que se quedara aquí ya que a pesar de su desprecio a su madre, el es su heredero por ahora, aunque tal vez ya que yo le de un hijo lo pueda convencer ahora si de deshacernos del pequeño molesto… jajajaj –dijo Hana con toda la intención de hacerla enojar aun mas

-no permitiré que lo toque ni ahora ni nunca… malditos desgraciados el es solo un niño inocente!- dijo misao enfurecida de solo pensar los maltratos que podía sufrir su hijo bajo la custodia de la perra frente a ella o de la mano de su propio padre

-mmmm… a mi me parece que no estas en posición de amenazar a alguien jajajaj, además si yo estuviera en mi lugar estaría rezando para pedir algo de misericordia por tu alma… jajajajaja- dijo hana con cara de burla

-maldita zorra, te odio a ti y aoshi por hacerme esto y a sano y a mi hijo que no tenían por que sufrir…. Te odiooo! – grito Misao al sentir tanta impotencia por no poder hacer nada en su situación

-seré una zorra pero yo gano y tu pierdes todo…. Jajaja……..ja ne reinita.. nos veremos en tu ejecución…ajajajaj- cacareo Hana mientras se alejaba de la celda de Misao

Misao estuvo tirada junto a la puerta por mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no tenia lagrimas para seguir llorando su pena, tenia ganas de morir pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar a su hijo, si tan solo pudiera comunicarse con el exterior para mandar a alguien a que avisara a su padre y/o hermano, pero aun si pudiera hablar con alguien lo mas probable es que por temor de perder su cabeza al "gran rey aoshi" no lo harían.

Se sentía tan perdida, nada nunca la habría preparado para una situación como esta, ni todos los entrenamientos que tuvo que realizar por tener un padre y un hermano obsesionados con la idea de que ella también tenia que ser una gran guerrera, como pelear cuando no tienes ganas de seguir viviendo y sabiendo que tu enemigo es también el hombre al que mas has amado en tu vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasada casi una semana desde su encierro, era poca la cordura que le quedaba a Misao y Sanosuke no estaba en mejor condición pero ninguno de los dos sabia el estado del otro.

En todo el tiempo de encierro solo un par de veces les habían dado algo de "alimento" si se podía llamar así, pero ellos nunca habían podido ver a la persona que se los llevaba ya lo hacían mientras dormían.

El día 7 desde su encierro por fin oyeron sonidos de gente aproximándose, pero eso no les alegro en lo más mínimo ya que ambos sabían que había llegado la hora de su ejecución. Todo fue tan rápido entraron bastantes soldados a cada una de sus celdas y los forzaron a ser encadenados de cuello piernas y brazos, dándoles prácticamente nada de movilidad. Los soldados tenían instrucciones muy precisas de cómo manejar a los cautivos ya que ambos eran muy hábiles en combate y lo que menos querría cualquiera era que se escaparan, eso les costaría la cabeza, así que prácticamente los arrastraron fuera de los calabozos hasta llegar a la plaza del reino de Liandra estando ahí dejaron que los habitantes de la ciudad les arrogaran desde frutas podridas hasta piedras, y después de una semana prácticamente sin alimento no tenían fuerza ni para esquivar los proyectiles, así que los aceptaron junto con todos los malos nombres por los que los llamaban a gritos.

Misao y Sano se sorprendieron al ver que no había ni horca y ningún verdugo para que les cortaran la cabeza. De repente oyeron trompetas y la voz que les diría el destino que tendrían

-Misao Makimachi acusada de traición a al corona de Liandra y sin derecho a juicio, por lo que el Rey Aoshi Shinomori I ha decretado que queda anulado sus derechos de realeza así como su titulo de Reina de Liandra y relación con el heredero a la corona Hiroshi Shinomori II, se le ha condenado al destierro permanente, quedando establecido que si vuele a menos de 5 Km. a la redonda del reino de Liandra sufrirá la pena de Muerte sin necesidad de un juicio.

-Sanosuke Sagara acusado de traición a al corona de Liandra y sin derecho a juicio, por lo que el Rey Aoshi Shinomori I ha decretado que queda anulado su posición en la guardia real, se le ha condenado al destierro permanente, quedando establecido que si vuele a menos de 5 Km. a la redonda del reino de Liandra sufrirá la pena de Muerte sin necesidad de un juicio.

-Ambos prisioneros serán escoltados fuera del límite permitido de proximidad a la ciudad de Liandra, este decreto ha sido por el Rey de Liandra Aoshi Shinomori I

Tanto Misao como Sano no podían creer lo que habían oído, al parecer Aoshi se había tentado un poco el corazón. Así que los empezaron prácticamente a arrastrar fuera de Liandra pero Misao pudo ver por ultima vez a Aoshi en un balcón del palacio, podía ver su cara de odio hacia ella y sano, estuvo tentada a gritarle el que hablara con ella por lo menos por ultima vez hasta que vio que tras el apara recio una Hana son una sonrisa burlona que se prendía del brazo de Aoshi que no parecía que eso le molestara, así que o único que le quedo a Misao en agachar el rostro para que aoshi no viera el daño que le causaban sus acciones, pero antes de que perdiera de vista el balcón en donde estaba aoshi levanto el rostro al oír un grito.

-MAMA!...mama!... no te vayas!...-gritaba el pequeño Hiro que se había escapado de la niñera que estaba a cargo de el. Misao al ver a su pequeño hijo gritar por ella, sintió como se quebraba lo último que quedaba de su corazón.

Vio como Aoshi levanto en brazos al pequeño Hiro y dio vuelta para entrar de nuevo en el castillo, ahí supo Misao que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ver a cualquiera de los 2, si es que podía volver a verlos.

Por su parte Sano no había dejado de gritar a diestra y siniestra, con la poca energía que le quedaba había luchado para tratar de liberarse inútilmente.

Ambos fueron escoltados hasta las afueras de la ciudad y hasta el último momento oyeron los grito de la gente y sintieron todas las cosas que les lanzaron. Cuando se vieron liberados después ve varios momentos aun no podían ni ponerse en pie.

Misao seguía llorando por su perdida, fue Sano el primero en ponerse en pie y llegar hasta una Misao maltrecha, ambos llevaban puesto ropas de la mas baja categoría, dignas de prisioneros, las cuales estaban totalmente sucias por lodo y lo que les habían lanzado; cualquiera que los viera en ese momento nunca podría adivinar que se trataba de la princesa de Voither y antigua reina de Liandra; y el capitán de la guardia real.

-Misao, por favor levántate tenemos que tratar de llegar a Voither ahí tu padre nos ayudara- suplico Sano sintiéndose mas apenado por ella que por si mismo, por que la persona que mas había perdido era ella.

-no puedo Sano, ya no quiero vivir……por que me hizo estos si yo lo amaba tanto- dijo Misao aun tirada en el lodo y con la cara rayada por la mugre y las lagrimas

-Mi-chan por favor no dejes que te siga humillando no vale la pena, ahora tienes que pensar en tu hijo, ya que lleguemos a Voither tu padre y Kenshin te pueden ayudar a recuperarlo, anda por favor tenemos que seguir- Dijo Sano arrodillado junto a ella y tratado de ayudarle a que se pusiera de pie

-si, por mi hijo iré al fin del mundo- dijo Misao poniéndose de pie a duras penas

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tenían tanto tiempo caminado que ya no tenían ni siquiera noción del tiempo, y ambos sabían que apenas iba comenzando su viaje, pero de repente oyeron caballos que se aproximaban

- Sano tal vez sea Kenshin o soldados de mi padre que nos puedan ayudar- dijo Misao con animo de pensar que su viaje podría ser mas fácil

-no lo creo Mi-chan aun estamos muy alejados de Voither y dudo que se dirijan a Liandra sin motivo, esto me da mala espina, pienso que será mejor que nos ocultemos- dijo Sano jalándola hacia unos arbustos, pero antes de que pudieran ocultarse ya los habían descubierto.

Al verlos de inmediato ambos se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de bandidos.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, un par de vagabundos, dudo mucho que tengan algo de valor- dijo un bandido que parecía ser el líder

-jajaja es cierto aunque creo que serviran como esclavos, al jefe le va a gustar la idea- dijo otro ladrón

-No tenemos anda de valor, así que déjenos seguir nuestro camino- dijo Sano tratando de ocultar a Misao tras el para que no la vieran

-y parece que aparte de miserable salio conteston- dijo otro desmontándose para acercárseles

-miren uno es mujer y parece bella debajo de toda esa mugre.. jajaja- dijo otro que se había acercado por detrás sin que lo notaran y que ahora tenía agarrada a misao por el pelo.

-Suéltala maldito bastardo- dijo Sano tratando de alcanzar a Misao pero antes de acercarse a ella lo habían abordado varios ladrones para impedirlo

-sueltameee,…… sueltame asqueroso ladrón!- dijo Misao tratando de liberarse pero sin conseguirlo

-jajajaja y es toda una fiera… de seguro al jefe le encantara y ya que se aburra le podemos pedir que no la de para divertirnos con ella- dijo el ladro que tenia sujeta a Misao mientras la manoseaba.

De repente Sano saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y golpeo a varios de los sujetos que lo tenía agarrado, pero muchos mas se le dejaron ir encima dándole entre todos una golpiza pero Sano siguió luchando al igual que Misao, pero repentinamente sano grito y se derrumbo, el líder de los ladrones lo había perforado con una gran daga.

Rápidamente se empezó a formar un charco de sangre alrededor de Sano…..

-Noooo!...Sano!... suéltenme malditos!...SAnOO!- gritaba desesperada Misao al ver a su amigo en tal estado

-Vamonos muchachos tenemos que llegar a la guarida- dijo el líder subiendo de nuevo a su caballo.

-y que hacemos con el tipo?- pregunto otro dándole una patada a sano en el costado

-déjenlo ahí, no nos sirve de nada, se desangrara hasta morir. Además con la muchacha es suficiente, Vamos!- dijo el líder emprendiendo camino

-SAnooo!- aun gritaba Misao mientras se alejaban, no podía creer que también hubiera perdido a su amigo de toda la vida y que ahora era prisionera de estos bandidos.

TBC…….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

n.a. bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, se que muchos están esperando la actualizacion de Honor y destino….. yo también pero el capitulo que tengo no me convence… se me hace muy soso he intentado modificarlo pero parece que las ideas se me atoan en la cabeza y no avanzo nada. Por eso decidí primero poner otra actualización de esta historia, que al parece se me dan mas fluidas las ideas……

bueno y muchas gracias a los que dejaron review: **Pau, Alexandra Shinomori, Bizcochia U-u, gabyhyatt y a mao86.**


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Kenshin no es mío! (solo cuando duermo u.u' … en especial aoshito..omg)

"IMPERDONABLE ENGAÑO"

Capitulo 4

Con pesadez abrió los ojos todo el cuerpo le dolía y lo único que la rodeaba era oscuridad y mugre… eso era todo lo que podía ver en ese momento y de una manera mórbida quería que siguiera siendo así, pero sabia que el amargo día volvería y con el volverían las torturas, la degradación, la humillación y tantas otras cosas a las cuales nunca antes en su vida había sido sometida.

Había momentos al cerrar los ojos que imaginaba que todo esto era solo una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era así, el olor a podredumbre era uno de sus constantes recordatorios, así como el dolor continuo que había sufrido desde su forzada llegada a este lugar infernal.

Cualquier persona que la viera en ese momento jamás podría imaginar que alguna vez había sido princesa de niña y reina de adulta, ya que la piel hermosa estaba oculta bajo una capa de sangre seca y mugre, la cabellera que alguna ves había sido la envidia de muchas ahora no era mas que una masa mugrienta de pelo enredado y ni que decir de los asquerosos harapos que apenas se podían llamar ropa. Era cierto que nunca había sido la mas femenina de las mujeres ya que siempre había disfrutado de estar al aire libre, de niña le gustaba correr descalza por los grandes jardines del palacio que había sido su hogar, así como escalar los árboles y jugar con cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su camino, a pesar de que mucha gente que no la conocía realmente veía mal a una princesa que gustaba de andar como un niño salvaje, pero su padre y su hermano nunca dijeron nada al respecto ellos sabían que ella era un espíritu libre y ambos decían que disfrutaban de ver a un ser tan libre. Ese tipo de comentarios de parte de sus seres queridos siempre la hacían sentir bien. Y ahora estaba aquí y no sabia si alguna vez iba a ver la luz de nuevo.

No recordaba como es que la habían traído hasta este lugar dondequiera que fuera, solo recordaba cuando la habían raptado y ver a sano desangrarse en medio del bosque, pero aun tenia la esperanza de que estuviera vivo. Lo siguiente que recordaba es haber despertado en esta celda asquerosa he inmediatamente empezó a gritar para que la sacaran de allí, después de un rato de gritar habían entrado dos tipos repulsivos y la habían golpeado para que se callara, y antes de que perdiera el conocimiento de nuevo había escuchado que al parecer el líder el cual decidiría que hacer con ella no estaba en este lugar que suponía era su guarida, y mientras tanto la tendrían en esta celda hasta su regreso.

Se suponía que no le podían hacer nada hasta que se decidiera su jefe su destino, pero el "no hacer nada" parecía que para ellos significaba golpearla hasta dejarla inconciente, lo único que agradecía es que no habían abusado sexualmente de ella, un idiota de ellos lo había intentado pero sus compañeros lo pararon diciéndole que ese seria el honor de su jefe.

Desde su llegada habían pasado según ella un par de semanas, pero no podía estar segura ya que no sabia cuando era de día y cundo de noche, aquí solo había oscuridad. Pero había notado que una vez al día le llevaban un batido asqueroso que se suponía era su comida, la cual hasta la fecha no sabia exactamente que era, pero estaba asquerosa, de hecho los primeros días no había podido comerla de las nauseas que le daban nada mas de olerla, pero pasados los días su hambre había podido mas que su asco.

Xxxxxxxxxx En otro lugar xxxxxxxxxX

La luz en su rostro lo hizo abrir los ojos, estuvo un momento viendo el techo, el oír los pájaros cantar le relajaba, por fin el dolor estaba dejando totalmente su cuerpo y aunque no sabia como había terminadazo así estaba muy agradecido con el ángel que lo encontró.

Hacia mas de una semana que había despertado totalmente adolorido y al quererse levantar una mano y una voz hermosa se lo había impedido.

Zzzz comienza el recuerdo zzzzZ

Sintió como una tibia mano en su pecho lo detuvo de levantarse así como una dulce voz

-por favor no te levantes, puedes volver a abrir las heridas- dijo la que había identificado por su voz como mujer

El volvió con un quejido a estar recostado por el dolor que sentía sabia que la mujer que le hablaba estaba en lo correcto. Después de unos segundos pudo abrir los ojos y enfocar al ángel junto a el.

-quien eres? Y donde estoy? Que me paso?- dijo el algo mareado tratando de recordar algo

-soy Megumi takani, estas en mi casa en medio del bosque y que te sucedió no lo se, tu no lo recuerdas?- dijo megumi algo contrariada por su huésped

-no, no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo absolutamente nada ni quien soy ni que me sucedió- dijo algo alterado por no recordar nada y no saber si podía confiar en la hermosa mujer.

-parece que se cumplió lo que temí- dijo megumi viendo al varonil joven que estaba en su cama

- a que te refieres, tu no sabes quien soy?- dijo él confuso a lo que se refería y eso aumentaba el dolor en su cabeza

-me temía que con tus heridas y todo lo que perdiste de sangre sufrieras de amnesia y parece que tuve razón. Y yo no te conozco nunca antes te había visto- dijo megumi

-yo…. no recuerdo nada, pero tengo la sensación como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso-dijo con una mirada distraída y viendo por la ventana el gran bosque que lo rodeaba

- siento no poderte ayudar, lo único que se, es que estabas tirado en el bosque desangrándote y con muchos golpes y heridas, pero no tengo ni idea como llegaste a ese estado, yo y un vecino te trajimos hasta aquí y te cure las heridas; por cierto soy doctora así que no te preocupes estas en buenas manos- dijo meg con humor para aliviar el ambiente

-muchas gracias por todo, no se como pagarte lo que has hecho por mi un total desconocido- dijo sano realmente agradecido de que una persona como ella lo allá encontrado, si no y por lo que decía en el estado en el que estaba lo mas seguro es que hubiera muerto

Zzzz termina el recuerdo zzzzZ

Hasta la fecha no podía recordar una maldita cosa, ni su nombre, pero megumi le había dicho que no se tratara de forzar en sus recuerdos por que eso podía confundirlo mas. Así que se había concentrado en su recuperación física, la cual ya estaba casi terminada solo faltaba la herida en su costado que según megumi había sido con una daga que ella misma había retirado de su costado.

La verdad estaba ansioso por recuperarse totalmente, ya que si bien le había ayudado a megumi en lo que podía, aun se sentía un inútil al verla acarrear agua o cortar madera, esos no eran trabajos para una dama como ella. Pero tenia que ser paciente y dentro de poco podría ayudarle en todo.

Xxxxxxxxxx En otro lugar xxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi estaba tirado en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo fijamente el techo. Parecía que los problemas se acumulaban conforme pasaban los días, el castillo era un total desastre ya que Misao se había encargado de organizar todo y a todos, ahora todos los sirvientes querían acudir a el para preguntarle cosas estupidas pero todas su preguntas habían caído en oídos sordos ya que con solo una mirada fría les bastaba para saber que no tendrían respuesta a sus preguntas pero eso no dejaba de fastidiar y por si fuera poco su pequeño hijo estaba en una depresión demasiado grande para alguien de su edad que debía vivir despreocupadamente, apenas si comía, no jugaba ni sonreía y no hablaba con nadie excepto el cuado le hacia preguntas directas. Pero esta noche había sido el acabos ya que al quererle dar un abrazo el niño le había rehuido y aoshi sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado ya que el era todo lo que le quedaba que importara. No sabia que hacer al parecer el niño ya se había dado cuenta que la ausencia de su madre era debido a el, pero como explicarle que su madre los había traicionado y que por eso nunca mas la iba a volver a ver.

Y también estaba el asunto de Hana, al principio ella era muy atenta con el y con Hiro-chan, aun que el niño nunca dejaba que se le acercara. Pero al poco tiempo sus atenciones fueron disminuyendo y hasta había llegado a oír rumores de que maltrataba a la servidumbre de su castillo, pero todo lo había estado pasando por alto ya que lo que menos quería era enemistar con su amiga que le quito la venda de los ojos, aun que ahora estaba pensando seriamente lo de su estadía aquí en el palacio ya que no le veía ánimos de irse pronto y ahora hasta tenia visita en su propia casa ya que varios días atrás había aparecido con un hombre que decía era su primo, aunque el lo dudaba ya que el tipo le parecía muy sospechoso y andaba de arriba abajo como si fuera amo y señor del castillo.

Repentinamente se puso de pie aoshi, era hora de empezar a poner orden, y que mejor que empezar con las visitas, y después trataría de hablar con su hijo no podía seguir así o se enfermaría realmente. Sin mas emprendió camino en busca de Hana y su 'primo'; después de preguntar a un par de mucamas supo que la habían visto en la habitación de su primo, por lo que tomo rumbo al ala de visitas para encararlos, aunque trataría de no ser grosero para que no se ofendieran.

Al llegar a la habitación estuvo a punto de tocar, pero su mano se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta ya que un sonido muy extraño lo había hecho parar en seco, los sonidos eran de amantes en pleno disfrute, aoshi se iba a retirar para darles aislamiento pero una idea le vino a la mente 'por que Hana me mintió con relación a su primo', así que con sumo cuidado abrió lentamente la puerta solo un par de centímetros para ver que ocurría. Dentro de la habitación sin duda estaban dos amantes totalmente satisfechos entre las sabanas

-estas segura de que nadie se dará cuenta que estas aquí- dijo el tipo que estaba en la cama con hana, del cual aoshi no podía recordar su nombre

-claro, quizás los sirvientes se den cuenta peor no dirán nada y si dicen el estupido de aoshi ni siquiera los oirá, a si que no hay por que preocuparse- dijo Hana, su voz suena muy diferente a la que el estaba acostumbrado

'_normalmente suena mucho mas.. Inocente?.. además por que lo insultaba, algo raro pasaba y el no estaba enterado… de nuevo.' Pensaba aoshi_

-no estoy seguro que sea tan estupido como dice, siempre a tenido fama se ser muy inteligente- dijo el hombre

-jajaja…vamos tu crees que si no fuera tan estupido me habría creído todas las mentiras que le he dicho desde que llegue, el pobre idiota no sabe ni lo que ha hecho; solo necesita que confié un poco en ti, que le hables de la manera adecuada y hará lo que quieras sin que se de cuenta. No sabes lo fácil que fue salirme con la mía.. jajaja – cacareaba Hana, mientras aoshi estaba cada vez mas confundido y enojado, pero quería terminar de oír todo antes de hacer algo

- pues no te has salido totalmente con la tuya- dijo en tono enojado el tipo

-a que te refieres?... que no te es suficiente que me allá desecho del estorbo ese? - dijo hana enderezándose totalmente cabreada

-pues no ya que eso aun no nos beneficia, aun no tenemos nada, se suponía que para estas fechas el ya debería estas totalmente enamorado de la 'dulce Hana' y quizás hasta casados deberían estar- dijo el tipo en tono enojado también

-si pero no contaba que la quería tanto, el muy estupido ni cuenta se da de que estoy ahí, ya estoy enfadada no lo soporto, en ocasiones me dan ganas de decirle la verdad y reírme en su cara, pero tampoco soy estupida- dijo hana aun enojada

-pues a este paso van a pasar años para poder continuar con nuestro plan- dijo el tipo en tono de fastidio

-solo ahí que tener paciencia y en cuanto se la reina de todo no podremos deshacer del estupido de aoshi y del maldito mocoso.. y nos quedaremos con todo ajajajaja… y podré cumplir con mi venganza jaja- dijo Hana sin saber que había marcado su destino

- no sabes lo que me muero por poder poner las manos en la todo ese dinero y tener su corona en mi cabeza… jaja- dijo el tipo

-pronto Ryou.. muy pronto –dijo Hana

Aoshi estaba sin habla fuera de la habitación, no podía creer que Hana también lo estuviera traicionando, cuanto más puede aguantar un hombre sin derrumbarse. Pero pronto salio de su estado, al fin y al cabo a pesar de que ella era su amiga de la niñez no sentía el mismo pesar que con misao. Ya estaba harto de que creyeran que podían salirse con la suya y lo dejaran de estupido.

Así que sin mas entro al cuarto, donde los inquilinos estaban por empezar otra sesión amorosa.

- creo que se van a quedar con las ganas de ser reyes, les hace falta mucho para poder derrocarme- dijo aoshi con voz de acero

De inmediato se separaron los amantes para hacer frente a su visita inesperada, en cuanto se dieron cuenta quien los había descubierto lo dos pusieron una cara de total pánico.

-aoshi…yo .. déjame explicarte, no es lo que parece- dijo hana frenética y tratando de encontrar la manera de salvar su situación

-no necesitas decir nada, he escuchado suficiente para saber sus verdaderas intenciones, y créeme cuando te digo que no se van a cumplir- dijo aoshi frió y sin quitarles la vista de encima, aun tenia dudas, pero pronto podría encontrar su respuestas

- no..no .. noo….. grito con rabia al ver sus planes esfumarse y dejándose caer al suelo aun entre las sabanas que ocultaban su desnudez. Mientras Ryou trato de escaparse pero rápidamente fue aprensado por los guardias que habían acudido al llamado de su rey

-llévense a los 2 a los calabozos, mas tarde prepárenlos para un extenso interrogatorio- dijo aoshi y con eso abandono la habitación, mientras oía gritos.

Parecía que esto se estaba volviendo costumbre, a diferencia que con misao sentía mucho dolor, y con hana solo un poco de nostalgia.

Aoshi tomo camino a la cocina, normalmente no iba allí pero no tenia la paciencia para esperar a que le llevaran un te hasta el, así que mejor el iba por el te. Cuando entro a la cocina las personas ahí los voltearon a ver sorprendidas y todas rápidamente hicieron una reverencia a su soberano, aoshi solo cabeceo en señal de aceptación.

-por favor alguien déme un te- dijo aoshi mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba en la cocina, rápidamente alguien le trajo una taza de te caliente, y sin mas la empezó a beber, hasta que se vio interrumpido por una de las sirvientas

- señor, perdone a esta humilde sirvienta, pero ahí algo que me gustaría preguntarle si a su alteza no le importa- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia, tenia muchos días tratando de hablar con su rey pero este se había negado cada vez

Aoshi solo suspiro, no quería oír otra de sus absurdas preguntas, pero quería despejar su mente de su problema actual.

-si, dime- dijo aoshi sin despegar su vista del te que bebía

-mi señor, yo al igual que otros pocos nos preguntábamos que iba a pasar con su fiesta de cumpleaños es en un par de semanas y aun no esta todo listo, iba a ser una sorpresa pero ahora no sabes con quien dirigirnos por lo que falta- dijo la mujer

- fiesta de cumpleaños?... yo no pedí ninguna fiesta, quien esta organizando esto y sin comunicármelo- dijo aoshi dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que cada vez estaba mas nerviosa

-lo siento señor, era una sorpresa por eso es que no estaba enterado, yo quería decirle por que todo esta a la mitad y faltan cosas y..- empezó a balbucear la mujer nerviosa

-basta, deja de balbucear y dime lo que te pregunte- dijo aoshi serio y sintiendo otro dolor de cabeza

- si señor, la fiesta la estaba organizando la señora Misao en secreto, todas las noches se reunía con el señor sanosuke y le informaba que se necesitaba, el lo conseguía y daba instrucciones para que se realizara lo necesario, pero ahora no hay nadie mas que sepa que hacer con lo que ya tenemos y lo que falta- dijo la mujer nerviosa y asustada al ver la cara de sorpresa de el rey shinomori.

-que has dicho!- grito alterado aoshi poniéndose de pie y sujetando ala mujer por lo brazos para sacudirla hasta mas no poder

Se sentía mareado, esto no podía pasar, cuando iba a terminar toda esta pesadilla.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

n.a. uff!.. casi no lo acabo..bueno amigas aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, y como ven pronto pagara la maldita zorra de Hana, pero como ya les habia dicho ella no es la villana(o) del la historia, bueno solo un poco pero su personaje solo era para crear todo el conflicto pronto van a aparecer los demas malos y ya viene nuestro lindo ken junto con kaoru y hiko ..jeje ke buen trio… ycomo ya vieron ya entro meg a la historia aunque fuera de carácter, pero la quise hacer un poco mas apacible, ademas de que sano no a hecho de las suyas como para sacarla de quision jajaja….bueno espero que les alla gustado y me dejen un review.

Tambien les digo que ustedes deciden que castigo kieren para hana… hagan sus pedidos y puedo hacer un combo con varios castigos jajaja ke mala soy jajaja XD

Y por su puesto un agradecimiento muy especial a toso akellos que se detuvieron un minuto para dejar un review.. mil gracias

RinKo InuKai (amiga por fin actualizo a tu ahijado XD .. espeor ke te alla gustado), Alexandra Shinomori (chika ya ves que la verdad ya salio a flote..ahora haber que pasa), Misao De Shinamori (gracias por tu review amiga, me alegra ke te alla gustado y no te preocupes ke aoshi le va a sufrir), Mibbi-Chan (gracias chika..y ya vez qu epronto empiezan los castigos jaja XD), gabyhyatt (hola un gusto que dejaras review, tu que ere la mas asidua de todos los lectores que yo he conocido, en donde leea siempre veo que dejas review, asi sea ingles o españosl jajaj aun no se como le haces XD)

Graciassss!

Alifoo


	5. Capitulo 5

Antes que nada este capitulo es especialmente dedicado a una buena amiga y que estoy segura que muchas comparten mi opinión al decir que es una chica muy especial que sabe como brindarte apoyo y amistad… esto es para ti amiga es mi regalo para ti en este dia especial "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALIS-CHAN!" de mi para ti con mucho cariño uno mas para tu ahijado

Bueno el recordatorio de siempre……… Rurouni Kenshin no es mío!

"**IMPERDONABLE ENGAÑO"**

**Capitulo 5**

Hiko Seijuro rey de Voitre un hombre sabio y sin duda alguna muy atractivo a pesar de estar avanzado en edad, y por su puesto el hombre con mas ego y amor propio que alguien pudo haber conocido.

Pero en esos momentos que estaba parado fuera de su castillo dando vueltas de un lado para otro y rodeado de guardias y sirviente que preparaban apresuradamente las cosas para su viaje; no parecía el mismo, ya se apreciaba a simple vista que la preocupación estaba haciendo mella en el y es que desde hacia varias semanas que lo asediaban las preguntas sin respuestas entorno a su hija Misao, su pequeña princesita, de la que no había recibido las cartas habituales que le mandaba cada mes en las que le contada como encontraba ella y su familia. El mismo había mandado a varios mensajeros con cartas para Misao pero aun no obtenía respuesta y lo que mas le preocupaba eran los rumores que se oían por todas partes que decían que en Liandra había pasado algo y que la reina había desaparecido, pero por mas que había tratado de que le digieran cosas mas especificas nadie estaba seguro de que estaba sucediendo realmente en Liandra. Ni siquiera Aoshi se había dignado en avisarle que sucedía y vaya que a el también le había mandado mensajes para que le aclarara la situación.

Por esa razón el se encontraba esperando la llegada de su hijo mayor y heredero al trono para partir de inmediato rumbo a Liandra y comprobar por ellos mismos que estaba pasando y por que no habían recibido noticias de Misao y de nadie mas de esa ciudad. Pero la espera lo mataba y el inútil de su hijo no llegaba, claro el había estado dispuesto a marcharse solo con su respectiva guardia, pero Kenshin había insistido en acompañarlo en caso de que algo malo realmente estuviera pasando en el hogar de su hija y hermana respectivamente.

- alguien me puede decir donde esta el baka de mi hijo!- grito Seijuro enojado por la espera

De inmediato se acerco uno de los sirvientes algo vacilante

-su majestad me acaban de avisar que se ha retrasado un poco el príncipe Kenshin pero que en unos momentos estará aquí- dijo el sirviente rogando que eso no alterara mas a su rey.

Un par de minutos mas adelante salio del castillo el Príncipe Kenshin he inmediatamente lo abordo su padre molesto.

-Ya era hora que te aparecieras, estaba apunto de marcharme si ti.

- lo siento padre, pero me costo mucho que Kaoru entendiera que no podía dejar que viajara con nosotros en su estado y que se tenia que quedar, se puso tan de mal humor y me lanzo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance gritándome que a ella también le importada como estaba Misao que era como su hermana, pero gracias a dios que la pude convencer que a Misao no le iba a hacer gracia que saliera dañada ella o el bebe solo por que había querido irla a visitar- dijo Kenshin volteando su vista un poco hacia el castillo donde dejaba su tesoro mas grande.

-no me sorprende que se ponga así, si normalmente tiene un genio de temer es peor ahora que esta embarazada- dijo Hiko mientras empezaba a subir al carruaje que lo esperaba a el y su hijo

-si lo he de saber yo- comento Kenshin por lo bajo, pero a pesar del mal genio de su esposa, estaba tan feliz por la llegada de su primogénito que no le importaba el estado anímico de Kaoru.

En cuanto abordaron el carruaje el rey Hiko dio la orden para emprender inmediatamente el largo viaje, entre más rápido partieran mas rápido podía ver a su hija.

Xxxxxxxxx mientras tanto en el reino de Liandra xxxxxxxxxX

El rey Aoshi se encontraba en el jardín sentado en una banca viendo a su hijo, pero en vez de que el niño jugara y corriera como normalmente lo hacia antes, ahora el niño solo estaba sentado junto a una pequeña charca viendo tranquilamente a los pescados, no había conseguido que le hablara ni una sola vez, de hecho la ultima vez que había dicho algo fue una semana antes y solo había preguntado por su mama, pero nadie ni el mismo había sabido que responderle, no quería que lo llegara a odiar, pero se lo había ganado a pulso.

El mismo parecía una sombra del atractivo hombre que había sido antes, ahora portaba unas grandes ojeras producto de tantas noches sin dormir, también se podían ver arrugas en su rostro, las cuales eran producto de la angustia y la culpa que lo asediaban constantemente.

Ni siquiera saber que los culpables de todo este engaño estaban muertos lo hacían sentir un poco mejor, y como se iba a sentir mejor al ver a su hijo en ese estado y no tener ni idea del paradero de Misao y de Sanosuke, pero no quería pensar en la idea de que estuvieran muertos, no podía ni imaginar que cosas horribles les pudo haber sucedido en estos largos 8 meses y todo por que el había sido un estupido ciego que no podía ni siquiera diferenciar entre la verdad y una absurda mentira creada por unos estupidos sedientos de venganza y poder.

Si el se había sentido tan mal por pensar que misao lo había traicionado, no quería imaginar como se sentía ella en estos momentos al haber sido tratada de esa manera por la persona que había jurado protegerla hasta que la muerte los separara, y el no le había dado ni el derecho de defenderse contra sus agresores, y contra el mismo; y la pobre ni siquiera se entero de la verdad.

La había tratado tan mal y de seguro que aun lo pasaba mal, pero ya habían recorrido todas las aldeas buscándola a ella y a sanosuke pero nadie los había visto es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra sin dejar rastro. El mismo había recorrido muchos pueblos en su búsqueda y solo regresaba para ver como se encontraba su hijo y su reino.

Pero mucho pudo haber pasado en las 3 semanas que se tardo en darse cuenta de todo el engaño. En ese tiempo pudieron haber recorrido una gran distancia. Lo extraño es que el pensó que se dirigirían inmediatamente a Voitre para que su padre les ayudara, pero era obvio que no estaba en Voitre ya que Hiko, Kenshin y Kaoru le había escrito docenas de cartas preguntando por que era lo que sucedía, que pasaba con misao, por que no se había comunicado con ella, o cartas dirigidas a la misma Misao la cuales nunca habían llegado a manos de su dueña.

El no había tenido el valor de decírselo a su familia, estaba seguro que en cuanto se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado le declararían la guerra a toda liandra, para tratar de aniquilarlo y la verdad no estaba seguro de quererse defender pero sabia que tendría que hacerlo por la seguridad de su pueblo que no tenían la culpa de tener un gobernante tan inepto.

Por ese motivo había prohibido que cualquier persona enviara algún tipo de mensaje donde se refiriera a lo que había pasado en torno a Misao, necesitaba ganar todo el tiempo que pudiera, en estos momentos no podía darse el lujo de distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera la búsqueda de su querida Misao y de Sanosuke, pero el tiempo se agotaba y no había ni una sola noticia del su paradero.

Lamentaba haber matado tan rápido a los traidores, en momentos como este le gustaría que aun estuvieran vivos para poder continuar así con su tortura y poder desahogar algo de la frustración y el enojo que sentía.

Solo los había dejado vivir lo suficiente para que le contaran exactamente que era lo que habían planeado y por que?... claro que al principio se negaron pero después de varias ingeniosas torturas (_agreguen aquí sus aportaciones tales como.. aceite en la cara…cortarla en pedacitos.. jeje usen su imaginación_) habían hablado todo.

La estupida de Hana lo había hecho por venganza, lo odiaba tanto por que el antiguo rey, o sea, padre de Aoshi había desterrado a el padre de Hana por traición a la corona, y junto con él toda su familia había sido marginada y habían caído en la miseria. Mientras que el estupido que la había ayudado con su plan lo único que quería era dinero y poder. Pero no había duda que entre los dos le habían hecho mas daño que un gran ejercito de combatientes feroces. Y no le daba vergüenza el saber que los habían torturado hasta la muerte, no se tentó ni un poco el corazón al oír los gritos de Hana, en lugar de eso imaginaba que era un pequeño pago por lo que le habían hecho a su familia.

Pero sabia que el mismo debería de someterse a los peores castigos por ser el mayor culpable en esta situación, pero una vez que encontrara a Misao ella seria la que le daris su castigo por mas doloroso que fuera.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM- En otro lugar -MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Enishi abrió los ojos y se sentó lenta y perezosamente, giro su torso para poder observar a la mujer que esta junto a el en su cama, podía aprecia la espalda desnuda que era cubierta solo por su larga cabellera negra, y a pesar de que su piel estaba marcada con muchas cicatrices no le quitaba el brillo de su pálida piel que era tan suave.

Recordaba como solo mese atrás esos ojos verde esmeralda lo miraba con tanto odio después de que su padre se la había regalado como su juguete, y ahora solo podía ver vació dentro de ellos y de vez en cuando furia y odio pero que no eran dirigido a el, si no a sus opositores.

Quien hubiera pensado que la pequeña princesita delicada podía ser una feroz combatiente, ella solo había necesitado los incentivos necesarios y un buen maestro para convertirse en la maquina acecina que era ahora.

Había sido muy difícil que lograran que olvidara toda su vida pasada, ya que se había aferrado con voluntad de hierro a sus memorias, pero su padre Shishio jefe del Yupongatana formado por los mejores ladrones y asesinos, había conseguido la mezcla de venenos mas eficaz para borrar la memoria, aunque era muy doloroso para quien lo bebía era totalmente eficaz.

Después de tener su mente vacía de recuerdos, el solo se había dedicado por completo a formar a Misao a su antojo, o mejor conocida ahora como Shi no Hime (princesa de la muerte).

Ella era la mejor acecina que tenían después de su familia por supuesto, pero la mejor arma que ella tenia era su seducción y la apariencia tan inocente que tenía. La combinación de ambas cualidades había demostrado ser una arma eficaz y muy discreta, y ya lo habían probado en muchas ocasiones.

Pero ahora se estaban preparando por que su padre el gran Makoto Shishio estaba cansado de vivir en las sombras y estaba preparando a todos sus hombres para empezar destruir a todos en su camino par poder conquistar todas las tierras.

En ese momento sintió suaves caricias y volvió a la realidad solo para ver que Shi (misao) había despertado y en ese momento tenia su cabeza recargada en su espalda mientras le acariciaba con sus manos ásperas por el uso de la espada.

-amo, desea que le prepare su baño?- pregunto Shi (misao) con una voz vacía de sentimiento, era como una cáscara vacía que solo esperaba instrucciones para actuar.

-si Shi, pero quiero que lo tomes conmigo para que me bañes- dijo enishi mientras recogía un mechón de su cabello y lo llevaba a su rostro para olerlo, le encantaba su olor en cualquier momento y mas cuando estaba cubierta de sangre, era tan excitante.

-por supuesto amo, enseguida lo preparare- dijo Misao poniéndose de pie sin importarle su desnudes se dirigió al cuarto de baño que estaba junto al cuarto de su amo enishi.

Enishi solo podía ver con lujuria el cuerpo de su esclava en todos los sentidos, solo había algo que lo excitaba más que verla desnuda y era verla matar con esa frialdad que había hecho que la bautizaran con ese nombre.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

n.a. bueno chikas esos es todo para este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y las que se preguntan por sano, les digo que en el proximo capitulo sabran de el, y que pasara cuando lleguen hiko y ken a liandra y se den cuenta lo k a pasado… jejej creo ke aoshi la va apasar mal. Por cierto una disculpa para las que me pidieron que no le pasara nada mas a misao.. pero esto era la idea original de este fic… la nueva personalidad de misao no sufre es como si no existiera mas que para complacer a su amo. Ella no recuerda nada ni a nadie de su pasado y su presente le es indiferente. Pero es clave para el desarrollo del resto del fic ya lo veran.

Bueno un agradecimiento muy especial a las chikas que tomaron un poko de su tiempo y me dejaron un review… muchas gracias!

silvia-chan, gabyhyatt, Alexandra Shinomori, misao-89, Rinko Inukai, misao de shinamori, aspacia the mileto queen

sorry pero estoy cansada y soy muy perezosa como para poner mas… pero se lo agradezco un millon, ustedes son las que me motivan para seguir escribiendo mis locuras jejeje…

nos seguimos leyendo

ja ne!

ali foo


End file.
